


Just One Kiss

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: Yuya has Yuma do a series of chores as punishment for not taking out the trash. Hilarity and cuteness ensue.





	Just One Kiss

“YUUUUYAAA!!”

An upset Yuma Tsukumo called out to his boyfriend. Yuya Sakaki continued to walk on not caring that Yuma sounded distraught that he wouldn’t pay attention. He’s getting what he deserves. He has to learn.

“Yuya! Yuya PLEEASE??!! Can I have just ONE kiss? Come on! I know you want one, too! Why are you being so mean?!”

Yuya stopped and blushed. One kiss would be ni- NO! He has to put his foot down! He loved him too much for him to just get his way! He turned…

Yuma’s face was mere inches from his own, eyes shining innocently, pleading with his fellow duelist to do this one act. “PLEEEEAAASE???!!”

Yuya raised an eyebrow. “Well I would, but I don’t think you deserve it.”

“WHAT?! Why?! What did I do to you?”

“Well for starters, you didn’t take the handicap off our game yesterday.”

“That’s not fair! I said I was sorry! I got distracted!”

“But what about your Grandmother? She told me that you forgot to take out the trash again. Are you being a bad Grandson?”

“Pphht! No! I can’t believe she actually told you about that! I apologized to her! I-”

“Let me guess. ‘You got distracted?’”

Yuma looked at the duo color haired duelist with cheeks flared and poofed as well as a little steam coming from his ears. Yes, he was surely embarrassed.

“I… Y-yes.. But that’s not the point!”

“I believe it is. Until you learn how to behave yourself, young man, you get no kisses from me!” Yuya emphasized his point by tapping Yuma on the tip of his nose.

Yuma looked to be on the verge of tears. “…B-but..”

“Unless..” Yuya paused. “Unless you can prove to me that you can turn around..then maybe, MAYBE I’ll give you ONE kiss! But it will be when you least expect it.”

A huge grin spread on Yuma’s face. “Really?! One kiss?! One kiss is all I need! Don’t worry, Yuya! I’ll show you that I can do better! I’ll Kattobingu throughout the day to prove my loyalty to you! What do you need me to do? What’s the first job?”

Yuya had to stifle a giggle from how joyous Yuma looked before him. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet one foot after another. Well this definitely worked.

“Well for starters..” Yuya looked around the park they now stood at. “How about..running around the playground over there 10 ti-”

“Done!”

Before Yuya had the chance Yuma had ran to the playground and did as told, dodging a couple of kids along the way.

Yuya chuckled. “Wow! Great job, Yuma! I’m impressed! ..But not impressed enough. How about next picking up every piece of litter off the gro-“

“Got it separated, Yuya!”

He blinked. Slowly looking around Yuya saw that the ground that was once filled here and there with trash was now spotless. Walking over to the black and blue cans.. Yes. He did indeed seperate them. Yuya turned to again see Yuma with that longing sparkle in his eyes, hands clasped tightly together as though in prayer. “KIIIIIISSS??”

Yuya couldn’t help but laugh this time. “I’m not letting you off that easily! No matter how cute you look!”

That joyous, longing stare now turned into a sad, pouty frown.

“Aww! Don’t look at me like that!”

Yuma pouted harder.

A chuckle. “Well then. If you’re gonna be like that I GUESS you did good enough..” Yuya proceeds to walk slowly toward the boy. “I mean you did help clean the park, and so quickly, too..”

“Yeah..”

“You know what?”

“What, Yuya-kun?”

“I think..”

“You think..”

“I think..” Yuya caresses his fingertips on Yuma’s fist. “Someone deserves a reward. You wanna know what it is? Huh? You wanna know?”

Yuma nods his head.

“I think..you deserve..” Yuya takes his free hand to cup Yuma’s chin, lifting it so Yuma could stare into his ruby eyes. He whispers, breath so close that it tickles his boyfriend’s lips, “...A kiss.”

A whisper is spoken: “Yeah..” Yuma leans his face forward, but Yuya’s hand stops his actions.

“Eh? Uh-uh! Not yet my love. I’ll give you your kiss, but first, you must close your eyes.”

Too hypnotized in the moment Yuma obeys his command not once questioning the actions of his boyfriend. Yuma feels his chin being let go...

“Ok. Go ahead.”

The eager boy pushes his lips forward…

They connect with soft fabric.

Yuma’s eyes pop open to reveal a plush in the likeness of Yuya in place of his boyfriend’s lips.

“WHAAA??!! YUYA!!”

He laughed.

”..THAT’S NOT FUNNY!!”

“It is to me!” When he was able to open his eyes again Yuya witnessed the site of Yuma, face red, arms stiff at the sides and definitely not happy. Yuya held his hands up in defense. “Ok ok. You’re right. But still. I’m not gonna just give you that kiss like that! You have to earn it first.”

“I DID earn it! This punishment should be on YOUR shoulders now for teasing me like that! That wasn’t right, Yuya! I should be putting YOU on punishment to teach YOU a lesson ‘young man’!” Yuma emphasized his point by tapping Yuya on the tip of his nose.

“…You know, you look really cute when you're angry.”

Yuma was taken aback.

Yuya smiled. “Come on. Let’s do some more walking.” He grabbed the others hand and led him away from the park.

********

Throughout the day Yuya had Yuma do different tasks and chores everywhere. People around them wondered what was going on especially when Yuma got over excited or over upset about something. Even Astral when he came out of the King’s Key asked what was going on. Yuma explained that he was doing very special chores for his boyfriend and wished to be left alone while doing so. Astral understood that the two liked their privacy, so he retreated back into the King’s Key.

Near the end of the day, they took a break (well really Yuma did) at a bridge overlooking the perfect view of the sunset. Yuya wrapped his arms around Yuma’s waist from behind.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Yuma took a moment to stare out at the open waters. He smiled. “Yeah. Very beautiful.”

Silence.

”..Perfect. I’ve got two perfect things right here before me. The perfect sunset and the perfect boyfriend to share it with. My Yuma. I.. I..love you so much. You…”

Yuma blushed. “..Are my everything? Is that what you’re gonna say? Because that’s how I feel about you. ..My Yuya. You’re too perfect. I’m so happy we’re together and we didn’t pick other people. I couldn’t imagine a life without you. I love you Yuya.”

Two beautiful blushing boys stood before the perfect sunset. Such a perfect scene...

Yuya stood there, teeth nibbling his bottom lip, blood getting anxious... He wanted to kiss him. So badly. But he chose to hold back for even this moment wasn’t good enough for that anticipated kiss.

‘Don’t worry, Yuma. It will come soon I promise. Just keep on believing. ..My angel.’

*********

Yuya took Yuma home. He had to carry the tired boy, but luckily not too far to his house. His Grandmother answered the door and allowed him to carry the sleeping boy upstairs.

Up in the attic, Yuya placed Yuma in his hammock and once inside he stirred slightly. Yuya stared at the sleeping boy. He watched each inhale and exhale, each sleep filled murmur, the flicker of his eyelids... What does someone like Yuma dream about? Yuya bet his dreams were filled with adventure and wonder. Action, suspense, romance, drama... How often does he dream of him?

A hand was drawn to caress Yuma’s cheek. He blushed. No, wait. Yuma was blushing as well?! What was going on? Yuya got his answer when the sleeping beauty took a deep breath. Eyes slowly opened...

”..Yuya? Wha.. I’m home?”

A nod.

“Ok. You should get home too. It’s late. I don’t want you having any late night duels you hear me?” Yuma gave the boy a wink.

He chuckled. “Yes. I’ll go straight home. But only if you go to sleep first.”

”..Hm. Fine. …Whaaatever you want..” Yuma said mid yawn.

Yuya rung his fingers in his love’s hair petting and caressing the locks. This seemed to relax Yuma so he kept doing it. The head treatment went on for about a few minutes before Yuya spoke up.

“Yuma?”

”..Hm?”

“I love you.”

“…Iloveyoutoo..”

Yuya continued to pet him. “Sshh... Relax..relax..”

Yuma made a soft noise in his throat.

Bingo.

Yuya slowly let Yuma go and counted. “1..2..3!” He cupped Yuma’s face and drew him into a deep kiss. Yes! Finally! The right moment! But! Not too hasty now...

Yuma made a slight moan in his throat, Yuya’s arm feeling Yuma’s arm move upward as if he were reacting to the kiss. But it didn’t hug him. It just sat there midair.

Perfect.

Yuya helped his arm by finishing what it started. Yes. This is what Yuya had planned. A kiss boarding in between the realms of reality and sleep. For him not to be able to tell if it’s real or not.

The perfect kiss.

*****

“So. How did everything go today?”

When Yuya came back downstairs he was greeted by Yuma’s Grandmother.

He smiled. “Everything went fine, Mam.”

“You didn’t work him too hard I hope?”

He grinned. “All I can say is he’ll never cause you trouble again for a while. You can guarantee that.” Yuya concluded this with a bow.

“That’s wonderful to hear! You’re such a good influence on dear Yuma! He must be so lucky to have a partner like you!”

Yuya paused for a moment..and blushed. She just smiled.


End file.
